Tanzatsu
by 4kagiSetsu
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata, sepasang Suami-Istri yang resmi saat mereka berumur 15 Tahun. Keluarga mereka resmi menikahkan mereka karena keluarga mereka akan memiliki urusan di luar negeri selama 10 Tahun. Dan selama mereka menjalani kehidupan bersama kemesraan selalu terjadi # Event Challange FNI. (Di Re-Make sedikit )


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish.

.

 **Tanzatsu**

 **Pair** : Naruto x Hinata

 **Genre** : Slice Of Life, Friendship, Family, Drama, Romance, Humor, DLL.

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Typo, OC, OOC, AU, Real World Setting.

# **Event_Challange_FNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 7 Juli 2018** **,** **Tokyo, Blok-D** **,** **10.00** **am.**

Di pagi yang indah, di musim panas. Tampak masyarakat berlalu lalang dengan senyum di wajah mereka, dan juga di sekitaran kota Tokyo terlihat semua orang memasang pohon bambu yang diikat oleh banyak kertas kecil.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tepat tanggal 7 Juli, semua orang merayakan hari raya Tanabata. Sebuah hari raya di Cina yang dibawa ke jepang saat Zaman Nara. Hari raya ini dirayakan dengan cara seseorang menulis permohonan di selembar kertas _Tanzatsu_ lalu mengikatnya atau menggantungnya di pohon bambu _Sasa_.

Di antara masyarakat Tokyo tampak pasangan yang berbeda dari yang lain, mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Memiliki ciri-ciri di mana sang lelaki yang memiliki penampilan berambut jambrik, bermata biru indah, memiliki kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, memakai jaket putih dengan kaus dalam biru di sertai celana _orange_ panjang.

Sementara sang perempuan, memiliki rambut indigo sepunggung, mata yang seperti mutiara, berwajah manis, memakai _d_ _ress_ panjang berwarna biru dengan topi bundar menutupi kepalanya.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari khalayak ramai karena mereka begitu serasi.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa banyak sekali yang memperhatikan kita?" tanya pempuan berambut indigo penasaran.

Pemuda bernama Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya tersenyum, "Acuhkan saja, Hinata-chan. Lagi pula ini waktu kita bersama, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita," ucap Naruto sambil mengayun pelan genggaman tangan mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ternyata ada sesuatu di antara kedua jari manis pasangan tersebut, sepasang cincin.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama di Hari Raya Tanabata," gumam Hinata lalu tersenyum senang, "sepertinya tidak buruk, Anata," lanjutnya lalu memeluk lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum, "Aku senang jika kau juga senang, Tsuma," timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum, "semenjak kita menikah, aku sungguh bahagia karena dapat menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai sejak kecil," lanjutnya lalu mengecup pelan kepala Hinata.

"Um, aku juga senang bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai," timpal Hinata lalu membalas dengan mengecup pelan pipi Naruto.

Menikah? Ya, mereka sudah menikah semenjak umur 15 tahun dan itu adalah tahun kemarin. Kenapa mereka menikah saat berumur 15 tahun?

Tepat saat umur 15 tahun, Naruto dan Hinata saling menyatakan cinta mereka pada malam tahun baru. Dan hal itu, langsung diketahui oleh pihak keluarga masing-masing.

Kedua belah pihak keluarga saling merestui, sehingga keduanya langsung saja dinikahkan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Naruto dan Hinata hidup bersama dengan beberapa Maid yang melayani mereka. Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Hinata memiliki waktu untuk fokus ke sekolah. Tapi, kabar bahwa mereka telah menikah dirahasiakan. Karena jika ketahuan mereka akan di keluarkan sekolah. Tentunya mereka tidak ingin putus sekolah secara langsung karena pernikahan yang mendadak.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruto mengikuti Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah toko karena melihat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran apa yang di lihat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita menulis permohonan?" ajak Hinata dengan mata membinar.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tampak antusias, tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembam sang istri.

 **NYUT**

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk Tsumaku tercinta?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Uh, Anata!" rengek Hinata karena merasakan sakit di kedua pipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar rengekkan manja Hinata tersenyum, lalu melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua pipi Hinata.

"Haha, _gomen_. Aku tidak tahan ketika melihat wajahmu yang lucu," ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

 **NYUT**

Hinata yang mendengar itu, mengembungkan pipinya dan mencubit balik kedua pipi Naruto.

"Pembalasan!" seru Hinata sambil menarik kedua pipi Naruto sebisanya.

Naruto yang ditarik kedua pipinya hanya tertawa karena tarikan Hinata tidak menyakitkan pipinya.

Masyarakat yang melihat keserasian Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum senang, iri dan cemburu karena melihat betapa serasinya pasangan itu.

.

.

.

 **1** **1.** **00** **am.**

Setelah melakukan aksi saling membalas, Naruto dan Hinatapun saling menulis permohonan. Namun sambil menjaga jarak karena mereka berjanji tidak boleh melihat permohonan mereka.

Setelah selesai, Naruto dan Hinata saling mengikat _Tanzatsu_ mereka pada sebuah pohon bambu dengan tempat yang berbeda. Setelah selesai, merekapun kembali bersama sambil menatap pohon bambu itu yang ada di depan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau tulis tadi, Tsuma?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Hinata.

" _Mou_ , Naruto-kun tidak boleh tahu," jawab Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan wajah.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah lucu Hinata semakin gemas yang menjadi-jadi.

"Yakin, nih? Jika kamu memberitahuku, aku akan memberitahukan permohonanku?" rayu Naruto.

"Tetap tidak," jawab Hinata tetap teguh.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata teguh akan pendiriannya, tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

" _Maa_ , sudahlah. Ayo kita cari makan siang, aku sudah lapar," ajak Naruto lalu Hinata pun mengikuti sambil tersenyum.

 _'W_ _alau tidak_ _dib_ _eritahu_ _,_ _doa kami pasti sama_ _,'_ batin keduanya berucap bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **Restaurant** **, 12.02 pm.**

Setelah cukup lama mencari tempat makan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah _r_ _estaurant_ yang cukup besar. Naruto dan Hinata yang baru pertama kali masuk _re_ _staurant_ itu, bercampur kagum dan juga terkesima.

"Wah, banyak sekali makanannya,"

"Benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memilihnya,"

"Naruto-kun, kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sementara Naruto masih menatap sekitarnya.

" Umm, mungkin _Furunoya Beef Bowl_ _,"_ jawab Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata memasang wajah terkejut.

"Anata! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" seru Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Eh, padahal itu enak sekali," balas Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Tapi perutmu tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu maka semuanya akan berakhir!"

' _Itu_ _hanya makanan_ _,_ _bukan_ _?_ _'_ batin Naruto bertanya, ia tampak _s_ _weatdrop_.

"La-lalu, apa yang akan kau pilih, Tsuma?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, aku?" Hinata tampak bingung.

" _F_ _ufufu_ ," lanjutnya sambil tertawa halus.

Naruto yang mendengar tawa halus Hinata, _s_ _weatdrop_ seketika. Sekaligus merona tipis.

 _'_ _Entah kenapa_ _,_ _f_ _irasatku mengatakan aku akan menemukan_ _h_ _arta karun_ _.'_

Setelah sejenak berpikir, Hinata kemudian memilih _Hirudenendesu_ untuk ia pesan.

" _Hirudenendesu_?!" Naruto terkejut sambil menatap Hinata.

"Benar sekali, _Hirudenendesu_ tidak pernah berbohong padaku," balas Hinata dengan anggun, "karena itulah aku memilih _l_ _ime_ _u_ _don!_ _"_

Benar sekali. _Hirudenendesu_ adalah udon dengan campuran _lime_.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Begini ..."

Hinatapun menjelaskan betapa enaknya _ud_ _on_ _lime_ secara rinci yang membuat Naruto _sw_ _eatdrop_. Pasalnya, yang dia tahu udon yang dicampur _lime_ itu sudah pasti asam.

 _'Apa_ _ini harta karun yang dikatakan_ _f_ _irasatku_ _?'_ tanya Naruto di dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **B** **EEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

Naruto yang mendengar suara _alarm_ bahwa makanan mereka datang, melirik dan seketika ia kembali _sw_ _eatdrop_.

Karena pasalnya, _u_ _do_ _n l_ _ime_ di foto dipenuhi _l_ _ime_ di atasnya. Tapi realita, _lime_ -nya hanya ada lima.

"Ini ... terlihat berbeda dari yang ada di foto," gumam Naruto pelan yang _s_ _weatdrop_.

"Y-Ya tidak masalah," balas Hinata terbata.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan memakannya," lanjut Hinata sambil menyumpit _udon_ -nya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sayang ..." jeda Hinata membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Ini sungguh enak, _ud_ _on_ dengan _lime_ di atasnya."

Saat mengatakannya, wajah Hinata tampak mengatakan rasanya biasa saja.

 _'H_ _irudenendesu_ _,'_ batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut.

" _Ne_ , Anata. Cobalah, aa-" ucap Hinata sambil menyuapi Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang disuapi tampak merona pipinya karena malu. Namun ia tetap menerima suapan Hinata.

"Hmmm, tidak buruk," kata Naruto ketika merasakan _u_ _don_ _l_ _ime_.

Saat bicara tentang _lime_ , Naruto mendapatkan ide.

"Benarkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, tapi... " Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin akan lebih enak jika kau memakan _l_ _ime_ -nya juga," lanjut Naruto yang membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

"A-Anata ... kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus memakan _lime_ -nya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya benar," jawab Naruto sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tapi, bukankah saat kau menceritakan _ud_ _on_ _l_ _ime_ ini kau mengatakan, 'cobalah atau _cha_ _lleng_ _e_ _yourself_ _?'_ maka sekarang cobalah."

Hinata yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto dengan kesal karena Naruto menantangnya.

"Ba-baiklah, akan aku lakukan!"

Hinata pun mengambil satu _lime_ dengan sumpitnya dengan perasaan kalut, dan dengan perlahan Hinatapun memakan _l_ _ime_ tersebut dan..

 **Chomp~**

Rasa asam menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan menampilkan ekspresi lucu.

 **Ckrek!**

Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika Naruto secara tiba-tiba memotretnya.

" _M_ _a-Matte!_ Ke-kenapa kau memotretku?!"

"Heh, kenapa ya?" balas Naruto dengan senyum senang akan hasil fotonya.

"Karena kau sungguh cantik dan lucu," jawab Naruto.

"Ahhh! Jangan mengambil foto saat diriku memasang wajah seperti itu!" amuk Hinata kepada suaminya.

"Sayang,"

"Apa?!"

" _Ai shi teru_ ..."

Seketika Hinata terdiam karena malu.

.

 **14.50 PM**

 **.**

"Hmmn~."

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya mereka, Hinata pergi keluar lebih dulu dengan pipi mengembung yang menandakan dirinya tengah merajuk.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya terkekeh. "Maa~ ayolah, kau tidak perlu ngambek hanya Karena itu," ucap Naruto membujuk Istrinya.

"Hmph, tapi Karena kamu, aku harus menahan malu," ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Dan sebagainya gantinya, kamu harus mentraktirku makan lagi agar moodku kembali," lanjut Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dengan Mata berkilat tajam.

 _'Ah, aku dalam masalah,'_ batin Naruto. _'Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar makanan yang mahal,'_ lanjut Naruto sambil berpikir untuk membayar makanan yang tidak terlalu Mahal.

"Ah, Baiklah. Aku Akan melakukannya, tapi dengan Satu syarat," ucap Naruto. "Kau boleh memilih makanan yang Ada di sekitar sini sesukamu tapi hanya sekali, jika makanan yang kau pilih tidak sukai maka kau harus membayar ya," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan sebuah syarat kepada Hinata.

"Namun, jika pilihanku yang kau sukai maka aku Akan membayarnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, Membuat Hinata terdiam sambil berpikir. Presentasenya sangat kecil. Jika dia tidak menyukainya Naruto tidak akan membayar makanannya, jika makanan yang Naruto pilih dia sukai Naruto akan membayarnya. Satu-satunya pilihan yang dia miliki adalah…

"To-Tolong pilihkan aku!" pinta Hinata sambil tergagap, Naruto yang mendengar itu bernafas Lega Dalam hati.

"Ok."

.

.

"umhnnmmnn~,"

Setelah pergi membeli makanan yang di pilih oleh Naruto, Hinata berjalan sambil mengunyah sebuah roti berwarna Kuning di tangannya dengan wajah senang.

Roti tersebut adalah Roti _Melon_. Roti Melon adalah sebuah roti yang memiliki tekstur keras di luar namun lembut di dalamnya, itulah yang membuatnya di beri nama Roti Melon, bulan berarti Roti tersebut terdapat Selai Melon atau bahan Melon Lainnya didalamnya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah senang Istrinya tersenyum senang Karena pilihannya di sukai oleh Istrinya.

"Bagaimana, Tsuma?" rayu Naruto Membuat Hinata meliriknya sedikit kesal Karena pilihannya Naruto sangat enak hingga membuatnya harus menepati janjinya. "Um, Ini enak sekali. Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Hinata lalu melahap rotinya dengan pelan seperti tupai.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat sebuah sisa Roti di pipi Hinata mendapatkan ide seketika.

"Tsuma, lihat kemari."

"Um?"

 **Ckret!**

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar di mana kala Naruto mengambil Foto dengan posisi Dirinya tengah di cium oleh Naruto di bagian pipinya.

"Hehe~ kenangan kita berdua," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya.

 **Blush~**

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah memerah, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata berlari pelan sambil tertawa senang, sementara Hinata mengejar Naruto dengan perasaan kesal dan malu secara bersamaan.

.

.

 **Kediaman NaruHina**

.

 **Kriet~**

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata setelah membuka pintu kediaman mereka. Kediaman mereka tidaklah terlalu besar maupun kecil, ukurannya standard untuk pasangan pengantin muda.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama," sapa seorang pria berpakaian maid dengan sangat sopan. "Mou~ bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak terlalu formal, Iruka-ojii-san," omel Naruto.

Nama pria tersebut adalah Iruka, Maid yang paling dekat dengan Naruto semenjak kecil, Iruka telah di percaya sejak Naruto kecil untuk melayani Naruto ataupun menemani Naruto saat sendirian, bisa di katakan dia sudah seperti keluarganya.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-sama. Tapi ini sudah kewajiban saya," balas Iruka dengan halus membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Mou~," gerutu Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Hinata yang melihat tingkah suaminya hanya terkikih geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Tsuma?"

"Hihihi, tidak ada apa kok," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Heh~ ayolah beritahu aku!".

"Tidak akan," balas Hinata lalu berlari pelan ke dalam meninggalkan Naruto dan Iruka yang masih berdiri di teras rumah.

.

 **18.00 PM**

.

Pukul 6 Sore, di sebuah teras rumah yang berada di lantai dua, tampak saat ini Hinata tengah berdiri di teras rumah sambil melihat kamera yang di bawa Naruto saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hinata yang melihat hasil foto yang di ambil Naruto tersenyum, apa lagi saat dirinya melihat foto dimana Naruto mencium pipinya saat memakan Roti melon, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum senang.

 **Grep!**

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Tsuma?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata dari belakang. "Hanya melihat foto yang tadi kau ambil," jawab Hinata sambil mematikan kameranya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai?"

"Tentu aku menyukainya, Anata."

"Mau melakukannya lagi?" goda Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah. "Mou~ Anata no Echhi," gumam Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hehe, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin bukan?" goda Naruto kembali sambil mengarahkan wajah Hinata ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah di mana kala dia melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat tampan di matanya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan matanya menandakam dirinya benar-benar menginginkan Naruto menciumnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut tanpa adanya nafsu.

 **Ctar! Bom! Bom!**

Saat mereka berciuman terjadi ledakan kembang api di langit yang menjadikan suasana ciuman mereka semakin romantis, namun suara kembang api yang ada di langit tak membuat Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Saat pasokan udara mereka menipis, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan tatapan sayu hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Aishiteru, Tsuma."

"Aishiteru yo, Anata."

Setelah mengucapkan kata saling mencintai, mereka pun menatap ke langit yang di hiasi kembang api dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Anata."

"Hm, _Nani_?"

"Tahun depan, ayo lakukan lagi."

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata. "Ha'i, tentu saja Tsuma."

.

.

.

..

 **END**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo, bagaimana menurut kalian hasil Re-make kali ini? Menarikkah? Atau jelek kah?**

 **Hmm~ entahlah. Saya sendiri tidak begitu tahu karena kalianlah yang menilai bukan saya :v.**

 **Ya aku harap kalian puas dengan beberapa perubahannya. Saya Setsu undur diri Jaa~**

 **4kagiSetsu Out~**


End file.
